


Excitement

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Last Chance [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Excitement

Things seemed to improve after you and Dean bought a house. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was a place to call your own. He took pride in doing things around the house, mowing the lawn, and the way you’d eye him when he came in all sweaty.

You were hopeful, thinking that this was the change that you needed. A fresh start, a new set of walls, and the ability to air the place out probably helped, too. He asked you to marry you 6 months after you’d moved in. You’d said yes instantly. There was still that tiny worry in the back of your mind, but you pushed it down. You’d always been the type to worry.

10 months after moving in, Dean mentioned having a family. You had been shocked, to say the least, but you sat and discussed it. It was decided that you wouldn’t try, but you wouldn’t try to prevent it, either.

Almost a month and a half later, you were staring at a positive pregnancy test. Dean was over the moon. He’d lifted you up, the grin never leaving your face. You loved seeing his face light up, loved when he’d fall asleep with his hand on your stomach, and would talk to you about the future.

The first time he felt his unborn child kick, his eyes watered. “You know your daddy, huh?” He kissed your belly, making you all emotional.

You found out that you were having a boy, and you were expecting him to start dancing right there. He would have been happy either way, but he’d been hoping for a boy. The further along you become, the less interested he seemed. He still loved to fall asleep with his hand on your stomach, but many things didn’t get his attention.

_“Babe! This is hysterical!” You giggled from the bath tub, watching your stomach move as your son did. “It’s like he’s doing the wave.” You laughed, poking the side that he was currently curled up on._

_Dean didn’t come in like you expected, but at least he responded. “Yeah, that is always cool.” He agreed. Your heart sank. He’d seen all this before, and it was all old news. Lisa denied that Ben was his, to this day. However, you and Dean knew in your guts Ben was a Winchester. He’d been there through part of her pregnancy, and had been through all this with her. Leaving you the first time mom, living the first time excitement alone._

You gave birth to your son two weeks later, and were beyond thankful to no longer be pregnant. Seeing your son’s face made all of it worth it, though. When Dean held the sleeping infant on his chest for the first time, you had to get a picture. It was the calmest he’d been in a long time.


End file.
